Angel Mafia
| image = File:Angel.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Hirkala | link = | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 28.06.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) Filly678 2) BlaBlah99 3) Framm 4) Glycereine 5) Izzy 6) Onetruth 7) Lionheart 8) yuiop 9) EDM 10) Limey 11) MissKitten 12) Riddle Master Zack 13) NickFleming 14) Woon 15) LJayden (golfjunkie) | first = Izzy | last = 3) Framm 7) Lionheart 10) Limey | mvp = - | awards = Biggest Mafia Blunder Brando 2010 }} Angel Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Hirkala based on Angel TV series. It began on July 28th, 2010 and ended in a Baddie win in D4. Game Mechanics Rules *Day 1 lynch tie is a no kill. After that, random party within the tie. *Order of actions Block > Redirect > Spy > Save > Trap > Kill Role Description Goodies: WinCon - Be the last faction standing *'Angel' - Vampire - Can RID kill each night. *'Cordelia Chase' - Part Demon - Through her visions, can learn the identity of one person per night. *'Wesley Wyndam-Pryce' - Human - Excellent at deciphering ancient texts; Can make any lynch vote count for 0x, 1x, or 2x. *'Charles Gunn' - Human - Jumps in at the last moment and saves someone. *'Winifred Burkle' - Human - Through use of her "Magic Bullet," has 2 RID guesses each night to free one person from Jasmine. *'Krev-Lorne Swath of the Deathwok Clan' - Pylean - Hits a high note and blocks a player's action. *'Allen Francis Doyle' - 1/2 Brachen - Through his visions, can save one person per night. *'Connor' - Part Demon - Punches people so hard their action is redirected (Connor's choice). *'William the Bloody' - Vampire - Can RID kill each night. Baddies: Have BTSC and a Night Kill. Wincon - Be in the majority. *'Jasmine' - Higher Power - Can turn one person into "Shiny, Happy People" each night, rendering them ineffective until freed. If a player is captured by Jasmine, no actions or posts are allowed. *'The Beast' - ...BEAST!!! - Can RID kill each night. *'Wolfram & Hart' - Human (Although as a law firm, it's debatable) - Masters of screwing things up, they can redirect one target per night. *'Circle of the Black Thorn' - Humans & Demons - Architects of the Apocalypse, they have the power to block a player's action at night AND change a vote during the day. Independents: WinCon - Kill Angel, Capture Connor & Outlive Wolfram & Hart *'Daniel Holtz' - Can RID kill any non-human each night; Can not die while Justine is alive; Knows who Justine is. *'Justine Cooper' - Can RID someone; If correct, result is PMed to Holtz; If Connor is RIDed, he is captured; Knows who Holtz is. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *Framm - The Beast *Lionheart - The Circle of the Black Thorn *Limey - Jasmine *Miss Kitten - Wolfram & Hart MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Filly - Angel - Lynched D4 #Blablah - Connor - Killed N2 by Baddies #Framm - The Beast #Glycereine - Doyle - Lynched D3 #Izzy - Justine - Killed N1 by Baddies #Onetruth - Spike - Killed N4 by Baddies #Lionheart - The Circle of the Black Thorn #yuiop - Cordy - RID Killed N3 by Baddies #EDM - Wesley - Lynched D1 #Limey - Jasmine #Miss Kitten - Wolfram & Hart - RID Killed N4 by Angel #RMZ - Lorne #NickFleming - Gunn #woon - Holtz - Lynched D2 #LJayden - Fred - RID Killed N4 by Baddies Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games